


pay your mechanic

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, I have no real excuse for this one other than the fact that these two just...live in my head now, Other, its v fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Zolf realizes some things. So does Cel.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	pay your mechanic

Zolf sits patiently and quietly as Cel tinkers with his leg. It’s been giving him trouble lately and he’s not sure why. It locks up if he’s standing in place for too long and it’s hard to really stretch out, given that he still feels like he doesn’t have full control of these things yet. They’re not...real skin and bone and Zolf’s worked through plenty of emotions trying to figure out how that makes him feel but at some points he just tries to ignore it, which is why moments like these, when they malfunction, send him a bit off rhythm. In every sense of the word.

Cel hums away. They take various tools and unscrew screws Zolf didn’t even know he had and inspect wires he’s always been too afraid to touch. He watches them in a bit of dumbfounded awe as the carefully use their fingers to pick at the little machines.

He takes note at how reverent they are as they reach out and check the compartments. There’s a moment where they check something up towards where they connect to Zolf’s skin and they look up at him as if asking for permission to touch him. Zolf feels his face flush as he nods and he finds himself having to look away.

Their fingers are cold and gentle on his skin. It’s an interesting contrast from the heat and calloused scar tissue that lays there. He feels himself relax and he tries to stifle a content sigh before it escapes his mouth.

This is silly. He feels silly. This is just Cel doing their job. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but as they both sit here in their little makeshift office, Zolf finds himself acutely aware of Cel’s hands at all times. Even when they’re touching nothing but the metal, there’s a sensation running up his legs that makes him feel good. Makes him feel warm.

It feels like a lifetime before Cel gives a satisfying yelp and screws one final bolt back into his legs. They tap it lightly and look up at him with a genuine and excited smile on their face.

“Right, that should do it. Here how about you get up and walk around a bit to make sure everything’s balanced again,” they say.

Zolf goes to speak but realizes how dry his throat has gotten. He gives a hard push from his chest to clear it. Cel looks at him quizzically. “Right, right, uh, yes. I’ll do that now,” he says. He internally cringes. He hopes by now that Cel at least knows he’s pretty bad at words so this isn’t anything new.

He takes a step forward and leans a little weight on the locked up leg. It feels back to normal. He takes another step and leans his weight on the opposite side. The messed up leg follows his lead with no real complaints. He walks in a few circles around the room with a smile on his face. He can feel Cel watching him intently and he looks at them. He gives a small thumbs up as he walks over.

“They, uh, feel great Cel. Th-thanks, um...yeah-yeah,” he says. He wants to slap himself. He feels like he’s trapped in one of his bloody Campbell novels. He thinks that maybe in any other sort of scenario he might not be too perplexed about that, but it’s something about being here with Cel that just is making him freeze.

They give him a smile and a quick wink that doesn’t help Zolf’s situation in the slightest. “No worries Mister Smith! Hey it’s what I’m here for. You know those legs really are very fascinating and if you ever need me to look at them more closely I’d be happy to-” they say but cut themselves off.

He notices the tip of their good ear and the tip of their nose get red and they avoid looking at Zolf. They have a small, embarrassed smile on their face.He understands now; why this is so weird. It’s because the air between them has been weird for a while now. The deep apologizes that led to talks of understanding that led to comfortable silences; it’s led to this moment. A path both of them knew they were on, but maybe got good at ignoring until right here and now. Where Zolf stands tongue tied and Cel sits embarrassed at the slip of the tongue. He can’t help but laugh at himself a little as everything is laid out in front of him.

“Oh I’m sorry Zolf-uh-Mister Smith, I didn’t mean for that to sound as forward as it came out I just,” they let out a nervous laugh, “I just meant the technology you use to walk with is quite remarkable and I’ve never been this close to tech like this before and it’s great and-and shiny! And new and I just...um...I,” they begin to ramble again as Zolf takes smaller and smaller steps close to them.

Their eyes show their confusion and hopefulness and Zolf reaches them. He just stands there for a moment as he examines their face further. Cel holds his gaze and he can tell they’re doing the same thing.

“Zolf I…” they say.

He takes the smallest of steps backward. They instinctively reach out, their hand find his forearm.

“Cel we can...we don’t have to. I…” he says. It’s all soft, neither of them speaking above a whisper. Their words get lost to the room.

He looks down at their hand and then up back at them. They nod. He smiles and takes a step forward again. 

He leans down and Cel leans up and they close the distance between each other.

It’s soft and warm and inviting and he repositions himself ever so slightly to apply a little more pressure. His free arm finds a spot just above their waist and he holds them there. Cel squeezes the hand they have on his forearm before moving it down to his own hip and pulling him in closer. He feels them smile and he responds in kind. They separate for only a moment before connecting again. He takes in a deep breath through his nose and tries to steady himself through the bliss he’s feeling right now. He takes his now free hand and places it on their cheek and he uses his thumb to swipe their cheekbone quickly. Cel takes their other hand and snakes it around Zolf’s back, their fingers move up his spine and he instinctively shivers which makes Cel laugh. Zolf gives a low grumble in response and breaks up the kiss. The two still hold each other in place as they look at each other and smile.

He leans in one more time and gives them a quick peck, if only because he feels like he can now Surely, this will be something they have to talk about more in depth, but as for right now, he’s going to take this and enjoy it.

Cel leans up and kisses the crook where his jaw meets his neck and then places a hand there. Like what he did before they swipe a finger across it briefly.

Cel gets that familiar look of mischief on their face, “Well usually Mister Smith I take monetary payment, but that was nice too,” they say with a wink.

Zolf lets out a breathy laugh and tries halfhartedly to break from the hold they have on him. He’s not successful. He doesn’t mind.

“I can also pay you, Cel, I-I have enough of it from Hamid’s whole business with the ademantine. You know that,” he says. He adds that last bit softly, that whole conversation has still left a sour taste in his mouth and he’s trying not to think about it now.

Cel’s face glimpses an expression of understanding before falling back into the mischievous state it was just in.

They kiss again for another moment before he finally steps back and untangles himself from them. Cel stands and he notices now just how red in the face they are.

“Right I need to...check on some other things, uh, this was fun-uh good. Good and fun. I’ll see-see you around...Zolf,” they say.

Zolf nods and smiles. He reaches out and grabs their hand and squeezes quickly before letting it go.

“See you around, Cel,” he says.  
  
Zolf watches them leave with a smile. He looks around and realizes _he’s_ actually the one in _their_ shop and exits soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i blacked out for 35 minutes and this came out (thanks sprinto bot)
> 
> i was just.........feeling soft...........
> 
> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (also wow i just realized that not only is this the 30th RQG fic i've posted (lmao what) BUT five months ago today is when I started listening to RQG.....i'm even more emotional now)


End file.
